


Where I Find (On My Ride)

by troubledsouls



Series: The Alien And The Flower [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anyways, M/M, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space in between their words was only filled with Josh's humming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Find (On My Ride)

“You know, I don't understand why you like him.” Emma drawled, a look of pure disgust etched onto her face. 

“If you keep making that face, it's gonna freeze that way.” Mark commented. 

The space in between their words was only filled with Josh's humming. 

“I don't care if it freezes. I'd be happy with it. At least I wouldn't have to make the effort.” Emma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall. 

“You're an asshat.” Josh said, then resumed his humming.

“Thanks for the compliment.” Emma smirked. 

“Look, okay, can you just leave? Tyler has a show in twenty minutes.” Mark fixed her with a glare. 

“Cancel it.”

“We can't this close to them going on. Just leave, alright?”

“Ugh, fine.” Emma rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her face relaxed, and then her eyes opened again and she laughed. “I guess you're stuck with me.”

“Tyler?” Josh whispered. 

“Tyler's not here right now. It's me.” Emma pushed off the wall and stalked over to look down at Josh. “And I don't give a fuck about your show.”

“You should.” Josh matched her gaze. 

Emma grabbed Josh's snapback out of his hands. “What are you doing with this? Touching it? Why?”

“It's called stimming. It helps me stay calm.” Josh reached up for his hat, and she held it out of reach. 

“Sounds stupid.” She sneered, and then ginned with no mirth at Josh's hurt expression. 

“You need to leave.” Mark stood up and snatched the the hat away from Emma. “Tyler and Josh need to get their stage makeup on and then go perform. You are not a performer. You can't sing, either.”

Emma fixed his with a look of pure disgust. “I don't- I'm back, I'm back. I'm here.” Tyler cut off Emma. 

“Come on.” Josh jumped to his feet and grabbed Tyler's arm. “We gotta go get our makeup on."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally added another whoop
> 
> Shout out to Ross my main guy for sin purposes and also everyone who reads these. You are valid and loved


End file.
